


The Start Of Something Amazing!

by Johnlockdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eileen Prince makes an appearance., F/M, FemSnape, Fluff, Gen, Serena Prince, Smut, Vulnerable Snape, potions master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockdreams/pseuds/Johnlockdreams
Summary: When Harry finds a way to bring Snape back from the dead, there is one issue the downside of bringing Snape back is that Snape will be female and 17/18 again making him live another life. With his new name Serena Prince she will fight personal battles and physical ones but will Serena go back down the same path? or will Harry Stop her?





	1. Chapter 1

Death was like falling asleep, Sirius was right. I opened my eyes to white lustrous floors and walls. I slowly stood up and say that I was in king cross station but more cleaner. I still feel alive. “You shouldn’t ponder harry.” I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing in his grey robes. Looks just the same when he died. I was happy to see him but I was also angry at how he basically forced Snape to spy on him and that he lied to me. I walked up to him and smiled, fire behind my eyes. “Why are we here?” I ask the dead Headmaster, he just smirked. “It is your party, you can either get on the train and see your parents or go back to fight and win the battle as Voldemort has been weakened.” The Headmaster said wisely looking around at the train master. I could choose between life and death, the only person I want to save in this war is Snape as he died out of loyalty. “Headmaster, is there a way to bring a dead person back to life?” I asked hoping there would be. If anyone is going to live is Snape he deserves that much. He will hate me for it but I don’t care. Albus just smiled. “Is this Snape you are talking about Harry?” he said looking through is half-moon glasses. “Yes sir, he didn’t deserve to die, I never got to tell him that I forgive him or my mother would.” I said sadly looking down at my feet. “You’re right, he did not. But do you not think from looking at his memories that he wanted to die” He stated matter of factly. I know Snape wanted to die but he died as a miserable man who had never had a life of his own. I am not excusing his behaviour but I know why he had to be mean and he was traumatized by my father and his friends, he had every right to treat me like my father’s spawn in which I was. “Yes I do but I he died miserable and I don’t think Mum would of wanted that even after everything he has done. James would obviously hate it.” I said spitting out my father’s name. Dumbledore looked at me in shock at the anger I held against my so called anger. I know he wanted to ask why but I didn’t let him. “This potion is called the ‘Elixir of the Eclipse’, it does bring him back to life but it has a negative slant, it would change his gender and age, whoever gives the potion and is your age the person who died would become that age and Snape will become female. My question is Harry would Snape want that?” the Headmaster states smiling his signature smirk. I know he will hate being my age again and a female. I wonder what he will look like and what he would change is name to. “It’s the best chance we got, I will see you again professor” I said before walking toward the white light which lead me back to life. I know I will probably find the elixir in the potion cupboard, as I know Snape brews everything. T’s time to defeat Voldemort.   
We won the war, we actually won. I didn’t give a toss about being congratulated as I ran to the potion’s cupboard trying to find the elixir. I looked at the top shelve. I stopped as I remember being here being scolded by Snape about stealing something which I didn’t actually steal. Why am I doing this? I question myself, I need to do this. I need closure and I need at least someone who knew my mum even if that person despises me. I found it on the bottom shelve. I ran back to the great hall which held the dead bodies of children and death eaters. I stopped when I saw Lupin and Tonks, I looked at the vial and saw there was only enough for one person and I knew Lupin would want me to save someone else even though. I ran to the shrieking shack which lay Snape. I walked towards him opening the vial. I opened his dead mouth and poured the contents of the potion into his mouth. I stepped back looking at him. I decided to leave as I know if he saw what I had done he would murder me on sight.   
I ran back to the great hall finding Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys huddled together in a hug. Even the twins made it. I walked towards them putting my hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Hey mate” I said looking at him as he looked up to me with sorrow. He put his hand on mine. Hermione looked at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. So, this is wat war does. It doesn’t matter if you win, you still feel like you have lost anyway. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and even Dean Thomas. I sat beside them putting my arms around them. Saying sorry multiple times. “It is not your fault harry” Hermione said trying to comfort me. I knew this was my fault. How will we come back from this I thought?  
A year has passed since the war and I am heading to do y seventh year that I missed with Hermione. Ron is wanting to help at Fred and George’s joke shop. I stood at the station platform waiting for Hermione. I haven’t seen Snape since the war, I don’t even know the potion worked. I looked around and saw Hermione walking towards me with her trunk. “Hey Hermione” I say waving. At her with a smile. “Hey Harry” She replied as we begun walking into the train. The carriages were empty as we were 30 minutes early. Hermione’s fault. We entered a carriage and sat down chatting about anything and everything. “Did you hear Harry that there is going to be a new seventh year student this year?” she asked. Of course I didn’t know. I wonder wy they are only starting this year. “No I didn’t Herms” I said shaking my head. I wonder what she or he is like. “Apparently her name is Serena Prince, she was home schooled apparently.” She said. How odd that is Snape’s mother’s maiden name, they could be related somehow. I nodded. “That’s amazing, I wonder what house she will be put in” I said curiously wondering whether she will be in Slytherin or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. “More likely Slytherin. The Prince family are usually put into Slytherin.” She stated pulling out potion books. I think this one will be put in Gryffindor. The train got quickly full. “Can I sit in here?” Someone asked opening the train compartment door. I nodded. She was a tall girl around my age and long black hair which was down to her middle of her back. She looked at me with a weird expression, she has Black orbs for eyes. She looked so much like Snape which made me wonder if the potion worked and if she is Snape. She was already in her school robes and was holding her books. I looked at her neck and noticed scars which looked like Snake bites. “What’s your name?” I ask politely, I believe she is Snape. I saw her fingers tighten around her books. “Serena Prince. What’s yours?” She asked, she has a deep feminine voice which was soft and not as harsh. I looked at her with a smile. “You know who I am” I say wanting to tell him I knew it was him. She smirked. I felt a kick which came from Hermione. “Well who doesn’t know the chosen one who makes decisions others don’t want him to do” she states looking at him with annoyance. I looked at Hermione and she looked back In Shock. “Maybe I wanted to save someone’s miserable life” I say snidely. Hermione kicks me again. “Harry James Potter! Enough. I know who she is, she talked to me earlier for Christ sake! I would feel the same if you did that to me. So don’t look hard done to” Hermione snaps and opens her potions book. I look at Serena and she just smiles. Cheeky witch. The train starts and we are on our way to Hogwarts again well the refurbished version. I spent months helping restore it. “Serena can you help me with this recipe. I don’t’ get it please” Hermione asks sitting next to her pushing me against the window. “Did you not listen during my lessons Granger” She said laughing a bit. She had a beautiful laugh I cannot deny that. And she is definitely pretty not as ugly as before I thought. “Potter, remember those occlumency lessons, please try to keep your thoughts to yourself.” She sneers while helping Hermione with potions. I scoffed, I am trying not to feel hatred towards the girl/man. “What house do you think you will be put in again?” I ask looking at her, her hair was covering her face as she was writing notes in Hermione’s textbook. She looked up at me. “Probably Slytherin” She replied bluntly, I kind of want her not to be put in Slytherin as I fear she will follow the same path. “I hope not” I accidently blurt out and Hermione and Serena look at me in confusion. I face palm myself mentally. Idiot. “Why not Potter? She asks shutting Hermione’s book before handing it to her. I look at her in sadness, I know she hates stereotyping but it wasn’t what I meant. “Slytherin is a fantastic house…” Serena scoffs. “But I think you should be put into any other house but slytherin as I don’t want you to follow the same path. I think you would prefer being in a house such as Ravenclaw.” I say smiling hoping she doesn’t get annoyed.   
Finally after an awkward train ride with my ex professor who is now a classmate and my best friend who somehow got tutored by him/her. I grabbed Serena’s trunk but she just scowled and grabbed it from me. We both followed the dark witch off the train. We silently walked to the thestral pulled carriages and got on the same one. I could see Snape’s reluctance of going back and being put back into education, it was if she was scared in case she was bullied again. We made it to Hogwarts with very little chat. The sorting should begin soon. I could see Snape stand at the end looking anxious as she was fiddling with her hands. I am praying she is not put into Slytherin again.  
Finally she was called up to the hat. Minerva placed the sorting hat on top of the witches head. “Back again I see, I found difficulty placing you last time, will you stay there or will you change your mind. I should have put you in another house. I see you are loyal to a fault, very slytherin but you are also very brave so better be… GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled. I could see Serena tiny smirk before heading towards me and Hermione. I clapped and screamed happy noises. She sat beside me and smiled. I smiled back. I could feel her tension and anxiety fade away like perfume. The feast was brought out and we all began eating. I noticed that Snape was only eating small amounts. It was if she was allergic to it. “Aren’t you hungry?” I asked her putting my fork down and facing her. She faced me and sneered. “I don’t particularly eat much” she simply stated and I began to worry and I do not know why about her health. As from personal experience of being starved for days to weeks on end, I know the feeling of not wanting to eat. “I would appreciate it if you eat more of your vegetables.” I said gently looking at her. I could see Hermione looking at us in what looked like awe. Serena looked at me and I saw a flash of calm go across her eyes. She reluctantly ate her peas and carrots and pushed her plate away. I sighed and finished the rest of my pumpkin juice. “What class are you most excited to be in again?” Hermione asked Serena who was looking at the teachers table probably missing sitting there. Serena looked at Hermione and smiled and I scoffed. “I would like to do potions again not that I don’t know anything but I want to see how the new teacher screws up.” She says bluntly. I and Hermione chuckled as we thought about Serena arguing with the potion master and telling him that he is wrong. Serena looks between me and Hermione and starts to laugh as well. “Do you guys know Amy Winehouse?” I ask randomly as somehow Serena reminds me of her. Her costume for Halloween is sorted. “Yes!” they both exclaim, they look at each other and laugh. I join them. I have never seen Snape relax or laugh before and she looked finally at peace with herself. Ever since seeing her memories I feel obliged to better than my mother and actually try to be friends with her as she deserves that much. I can relate to her abuse at home as it was exactly like mine at the Dursley’s. The feast soon ended and we were sent to our dormitories. “Buttercream sauce” I said to the portrait, I could hear Serena scoff behind me and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Seriously, Gryffindor’s” I heard Serena mutter. I wonder what slytherin passwords were like. The portrait opened which revealed the beautiful Gryffindor common room. We all entered and I saw Serena immediately grab a book and sit on the arm chair next to the fire. I smiled but the rest of the Gryffindor’s chuckled and stared. I scoffed. “Do you want a picture?” I say and the rest of the Gryffindor’s scoff but all head up to the dormitories leaving me and Serena. I sat across from her not wanting to leave her by herself. “You don’t need to stay Harry.” She said looking at me. I choke on my saliva as she never has called me harry. She rolls her eyes and proceeds to read. “I want to and besides we haven’t talked about what happened” I said hoping she would open up a little. “Not tonight.” She stated and I deflated a little but continued to stay with throughout the night. I woke up to Serena placing a blanket over me and sitting back on the chair reading another book on ancient ruins. I slowly closed my eyes again and drifted into an easy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have not figured out a way to make paragraphs and gaps and stuff but I will learn hopefully soon. keep reading please?

“Harry wake up” Hermione says rubbing my back gently. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was still on the chair. I slowly sat up before realizing the time and rushed to put on my robes. I walked downstairs to see Serena wearing her Gryffindor robes talking to Neville Longbottom. I walked over to Hermione who was going over her notes even though we haven’t had our first class yet. “We all have potions next” Hermione said facing me. Serena walked towards us. “Did you sleep well Serena?” I asked looking at her. She had dark rings round her eyes as if she didn’t sleep at all. “Good you?” she asked holding her new potions book tightly. I didn’t want to argue with her as she was definitely lying to me and Hermione. I looked at Hermione who looked like she didn’t believe Snape either. “I slept surprisingly well in fact, thanks for the blanket.” I said gratefully bowing my head in thanks. She smirked. “We have no time for breakfast so we are off to potions with Professor Snap… Nightly.” Hermione said correcting herself. “Would you prefer me to be your teacher again?” Serena asked chuckling. I chuckled as well watching Hermione stutter as she didn’t want to offend Serena. “No…well…yes…well…no” Hermione spluttered as me and Serena laughed at her. “It’s fine Granger. I know I wasn’t the best teacher but hopefully a good classmate” Serena said still chuckling a little. After Hermione came done from her embarrassment we all headed to potions with the new professor nightly. All three of us sat together me in the middle. At least I can copy Serena if I get stuck. The professor walked in at full speed slamming the door behind her. She had long black hair with black obsidian eyes. She wore a black dress with pointed shoulders. She looked like Snape. “There will be no wand waving in this class, this is the class where you will be learning how to brew potions not practicing charms. You will learn how to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death. Then again some of you have come to Hogwarts so formidable that you feel confident to not pay attention” Professor Nightly said staring at me who was writing everything she said on his piece of parchment. Serena nudged me and I looked up at the teacher. “Oh my, the chosen one. The celebrity, tell me what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” She asked looking at me with a sneer. I looked at Serena who sadly smiled. I could not remember what Serena said when she told me many years ago when she was a teacher. “I don’t know Ms” I said looking at her in defeat. I felt like I had professor Snape at my throat again. I could feel my 11 year old self cowering in fear as I did in my first year. I gulped. “My…my, is the chosen one stupid!” She exclaimed flailing her arms in the air sighing. I could feel myself hunch over in fear. I do not remember ever being so scared of Snape more than being scared of her. “20 points from Gryffindor for not correctly answering the question” she drawled. Serena suddenly stood up placing her hand on my shoulder. I could feel the anger radiating from her fingertips. “That’s not fair! A pupil has every right to get the answer wrong it is up to you as a professor to teach him!” Serena exclaimed staring daggers into the teachers head. Professor Nightly just laughed evilly. “And what gives you the right to argue with a professor?” She states not raising her voice but fold her arms across her chest. I looked at Serena in shock. Why was she protecting me when she did the same this as the teacher is doing now? Why? I question myself and wonder why she had a change of heart. “Well If no one stands up to a bully of a teacher, someone has to” Serena says also folding her arms across her chest. The teacher stood there looking at her with fury, I could feel her anger radiating from her whole body. Professor Nightly walked over to be in front of Serena only a table kept them apart. She put her bony hands on the desk. Serena did not cower in fear she stood there confidently knowing she was correct in this situation, which she was. “How dare you! You horrible girl! No wonder your parents hated you!” She shouted and I could see Serena’s eyes well up in tears. I could feel the anger running through my veins. “You are sick! What gives you the right to say such a thing to young girl?” I exclaim standing up. Serena leaves the classroom obviously upset. I could see the regret flash across the teachers eyes but then go back to being cold and emotionless. “Get out potter!” She says walking back to the desk. Hermione sits there in silence obviously shocked at the teacher’s behaviour. I run out the door looking for Serena. How did the teacher know about Serena’s parents? Serena never told anyone about it apart from me as I have seen her memories. I go back to the common room to see she isn’t there however her ancient ruins book is gone so she must have been here at some point recently. I suddenly remembered where she used to go to study or think when she was a young boy at Hogwarts. Under the tree across from the lake. I pick up the stripy blanket which lay across the armchair and run out the door towards the lake. I finally make it to the lake and see a figure hunched over a book under a tree. I run silently over and stand in front of her. “Hey” I gently say sitting beside her. She looks at me with tears streaming down her eyes and obviously a weird thing for me as I have never seen the man I once detested so upset. “I wouldn’t be upset you know. It only gives her more power over you” I advise putting the blanket across her shoulders. I do hope she would open up a bit more after all she is important to me and her feelings matter. “Is that what you did when I treated you like shit in class?” She asks wiping away her salty tears. “No. it took a while trust me, I cried a few times but I got used to it and you know what you were the only one who didn’t treat me like the chosen one, you treated me like a normal student who was stupid at times.” I said honestly looking at her figure pushing away her hair so I could see her gorgeous eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you because of what your father did to me, but I promise I didn’t hate you, I just disliked you and believe me potter when I say this I was happy teaching you.” She said leaning her head on my shoulder. Something inside me snapped I forcefully pressed my lips against hers. She struggled against me not kissing back, I don’t know what I was doing everything around me was a blur and I couldn’t concentrate at all. Serena forcefully pushed me off, making me head my head against the tree. I came back to my senses, trying to figure out what happened and why I did that. I look at Serena who is looking at me with tears running down her cheeks. I looked her in shame and sadness. Now she will probably think I wanted to hurt her or something and with her past I can see why. I adjust my glasses as she just sat there in shock and what looked like disgust. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened or why I did that” I say realising I probably have made it worse as it now sounded like I didn’t like her which I do. She scoffed. “Of course you don’t potter. Who would want to kiss a death eater?” she sarcastically said glaring at me. I looked at her in regret but also anger. Why does she always think the worst? “I didn’t say that. And it isn’t like you like me like that anyway.” I say defensively. She stood up and walked over to me still tears rolling down her cheeks. “You don’t know anything about me potter” she says and started to walk towards the school. I stood up as well. “I think I do, you are just a horrible slytherin and a filthy half-blood who is a bully, no wonder my mother never loved you!!” I exclaim and she stops and then keeps on walking. I instantly regret what I said as I collapse to the ground putting my head against my hands. I feel so much like my bully of a father and I know if my mother was here she will more likely kill me for saying such a thing to a damaged person such as Serena. I don’t know how long I have been sitting here just cursing myself and figuring out my apology speech but I highly doubt she will forgive me. Someone sat beside me. I look up to find a man with black long hair with a crooked nose. Professor Snape. “What…how…?” I stutter as I look at the man. Who sat beside me looking at the black lake? “I’m not supposed to be here but someone has told me that you have upset my future self. I haven’t died yet oh I know it is coming.” Snape says looking at me kindly which freaked me out a little bit. I noticed the time turner around his neck. “Hermione? I don’t know why I did what I did. I called her…you a bully and said the most horrible thing I said that Lily never loved her…You” I say putting my head back in my hands. I could feel him rolling his eyes. “Yes, she also told me that you kissed me as well. That doesn’t matter potter. You dunderhead. I know you mother never loved me but I didn’t stop me from loving her” Snape drawled out. I don’t know why but I missed him yes I know Serena is him but it doesn’t feel like she is Snape. “Why are you being nice to me? I thought you would slap me or something.” I say sighing. He just scoffed looking at me. “I am not nice, I am just trying to help you with my difficult self. Look, my past has affected me hugely and as I am a teenager again all the memories of me getting abused and bullied are flooding back to me and I well her just needs a good friend. I may be abuse/bully verbally but I would never hit or physically abuse anyone Harry” Snape said as he looked back at the lake. I looked at him. “Where you at in the past?” I ask curiously. “Draco tried to poison Dumbledore but poisoned Ronald Weasley. I was instructed by Dumbledore to come here for a few days I don’t know why but I will figure it out.” He said standing up. “Well potter, let’s get back to the castle.” He said putting a hand out and helped me up. We walked back in silence that was comfortable but still a bit awkward. “Sir, I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you back as a male and your age” I said genuinely looking at him. He sighed and looked at me. “It doesn’t matter, I suppose I am grateful that you even saved me.” He said continuing to walk. “Where are you going to stay if you are here for a few days?” I ask curiously as he would be noticed in Hogwarts. “At the shrieking shack,” he stated and I stopped and gasped, the horrible memory of him dying there. “I die there don’t I?” He says sighing but carried on walking. “Uhh… no” I lie and he laughs and scoffs. I catch up to him using long strides. “Liar” he simply says as we approach the castle doors. We stop at the door. “Does your future self-know you are here?” I ask hoping she doesn’t. I wouldn’t think she would remember as I am sure Snape will make himself forget. “No, and do not tell her…me” He stated before walking off into the distance. I walk into the warmth of Hogwarts. I walk into the common room to find Hermione’s arms around a crying Serena trying to console her. The rest of my classmates must be at dinner or something. Hermione looked up at me and glared as she continued to draw circles on the devastated ex-death eater. Serena looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. I look at her in regret and shock. I walk over to her and kneel on my knees in front of her. I pull her hands of Hermione and place them on mine. She doesn’t fight me but continues to look at me. “I’m so sorry Serena, I never should have said those things to you as I didn’t mean them, I was just aggravated by the constant criticisms about me and yourself. Please forgive me.” I plead looking at her through my round spectacles. “Why would you say them if you didn’t mean it?” she croaked out obviously her voice hoarse from all the crying. She has a valid point, why did I say it if I didn’t mean it? “People especially me say silly things that we don’t mean but please let me tell you this Serena, you are a gorgeous woman and you should stop criticising yourself and I believe my mum would love you just as much as she loves me.” I say drawing circles at the back of her hand. I look at her hopefully hoping she will accept my apology but she lets go of my hand and walks to her shared bedroom. I sit on the floor deflated. I look at Hermione who looks at me in what looked in as pity and disgust. “Calling someone a filthy Half-blood is like calling me a filthy mudblood. It is an insult. I don’t know what went through your Gryffindor head but that was outrageous behaviour towards Serena especially as she has spent most of her past life protecting you and risking her life for you. And past Snape is now sitting in the shrieking shack alone. What are we going to do Harry? We can’t just leave him there” She scolds me worryingly. I know she worries but I wish she would stop mothering me. “We should probably bring him food and obviously talk to him, he was obviously sent here for a reason.” I state sitting beside her still worrying about Serena. “You love her don’t you?” Hermione states looking at me. I know I have only known this version for a day but I feel I have known her forever and I suppose I knew I loved her back when she was Professor Snape. I slowly nodded. And she sighed standing up and kissing my cheek before heading up to bed. I decided to head to the shrieking shack to see the professor, as I headed down there I saw all the paintings still look torn and broken but I walked quickly passed them. I made it into the shrieking shack. “Professor?” I shout hoping he will hear me. I walk up the creaking stair which led to the room with the broken bed. I saw Snape sitting on what looked like a really old chair reading. “Why are you here potter? Shouldn’t you be trying to console my future self?” He asked looking up “I tried and failed but I can’t sleep so I thought I should check if you are okay.” I said fixing my glasses again. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That isn’t a surprise potter but I think you should sleep, you may stay here if you must” he said gesturing to the bed. I look at him who was looking down at his book. “Where are you going to sleep?” I ask moving over to the bed. He didn’t bother looking at me. “On this chair probably” he replied bluntly. I debated whether letting him sleep next to me. “You can sleep next to me as that chair doesn’t seem comfortable.” I suggested lying on the surprisingly comfortable bed. He looked at me and chuckled. It was a deep raspy laugh. “Alright” he said reluctantly. I took of my shirt and covered myself with the covers. Snape came in making the bed dip a little. Does he sleep in those robes? I chuckle a little. Snape turns on his side facing me his obsidian eyes looking into my green ones. “What is it potter?” He asks looking at me. I continue looking at him not answering him for a while ”Do you sleep with your robes on?” I ask laughing a little. “And what do you want? Me sleeping topless next to a student potter” He said scoffing. “I’m not technically your student, I am you future classmate and besides it doesn’t matter” I say looking at him. He looked at me curiously as if he was thinking about something. I turn over and close my eyes. “Goodnight, Harry James Potter” he whispers not realising I was still awake. I gently smiled. “Goodnight, Severus Tobias Snape” I whisper back I can hear his eyes rolling round and him sighing. I wake up to Snape walking around fixing everything with his wand. I close my eyes again before the covers flew off me. “OI! Not fair!” I exclaim slowly standing and putting on my school shirt. Snape grumbled something under his breath before continuing to fix everything. “You have potions first I believe potter, so get up” He says looking at me. I pick up my tie which I threw over to the corner. “Goodbye professor” I say before walking off to Hogwarts where I will have to face Serena again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who uploaded?!?!?! Me!!! I have given you a challenge, a name is mentioned in this chapter related to the Hogwarts mystery game, for 10 point for whatever Hogwarts house you are in comment the name you have found. No cheating!! It's easy!

The castle has never felt this daunting to walk up to even when I came back to defeat Voldemort. The nerves in my body were like electrical wires, I could feel the sweat form on my hands. The fact I had to face Serena again, with what I said to her, terrifies me. What if she hates me like she hated my father? I need to show her that I am sorry more than just words but how? I could ask Hermione but with her annoyed with me as well I doubt she will help. Ron? He hates Snape, I know but I need to get into the headmistresses office. What could her password be? I pondered this while walking into Potions, I instantly sat next to Serena who was reading her notes. I looked at her and realised she didn't sleep or eat. I wanted to say something but I think somethings are better left unsaid. The teacher stormed in her black cape billowing behind her, wait that looks exactly like Snape's cloak. I shook my head and looked at her waiting for instructions.  
“Turn your potion books to page 394” She drawled out which I laughed a bit due to it being page 394. I saw Serena smile as well. Wait these instructions are wrong... I burned the book in the room of requirement. I am screwed this year. I whispered a oh no under my breath. I found the page, it was the amortensia potion. Our year was able to it due to us being way older that other years. Obviously Snape was way ahead already dicing the boomslang skin so I couldn't copy her dang it. I decided to follow the recipe but change it when it felt wrong. By the end of it I knew I screwed up due to it being green instead of clear like Serena's or Hermione's. Serena looked uncomfortable it was obviously smelling like my mother. I leant over to smell for myself. I smelt like parchment, Daises,Wet grass and potions. Odd. I will think about this later. Who would smell like potions? I had an inkling but I didn't want to think about it.  
“Disgusting Potter, I heard you were never able to brew potions for the life of you” she scoffed I looked at the floor, she moved over to Serena and looked.  
“This is amazing, exactly correct. This is the level I expect you to be in. 20 points to gryffindor” She said moving onto Neville which we all know the answer to that. I looked at Serena who looked smug for herself.  
“ Well done” I say quietly, she looked at me calmly. But didn't answer she spoke to Hermione. My thoughts trailed off to Snape in the shrieking shack, what was he doing? Why was he here? The class ended shortly after and I ran to the headmistresses office tripping over Serena a little. Obviously she will follow me. I reach the password locked staircase. It isn't lemon drop anymore.  
“Tabby cat” I said warily. Nothing happened.  
“ Transfigure me” I say and it instantly opened. Wow that was quick. Mcgonangal will be teaching, she likes doing both jobs oddly. I enter the office checking behind me to see if Serena followed me.  
I look at the Dumbeldore portrait, I know it's not really him but he has the same thoughts and opinions so may as well.  
“Dumbledore?” I say getting the mans attention. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
“Harry my boy. How may I help you?@ He asked wisely, his half-mooned glasses on the edge of his nose.  
“What should I do if I hurt the person who has protected me for all my life?” I ask looking at him hoping he has an answer.  
“Is this Severus well Serena Harry?” he asked, I don't question why he knows but I can only guess he has been following me or her spiritually or some shit. I nodded.  
“Well for one you never call someone a half-breed and secondly you have to realise Snape is a damaged women and she will forever regret the mistakes she has made and the mistakes made by others. Show her that you care about her, she will come round eventually” he says before drifting back to sleep. I rolled my eyes, I turned around to see a girl with black hair run out the door. I rolled my eyes again and went back to the shrieking shack as I had no classes today except potions which was this morning. I walked down the hill to see Serena sitting again by the tree, I thought of going to her but thought better of it. I just continued towards the shack where the more grumpy Snape was. The shack creaked and creaked as I walked up the stairs. I looked around the room, he wasn't here but there was a note lying on the bed. I opened it hurriedly.

Dear Mr Potter  
i would like to inform you that I had to go back to my time but will be back within the next week or two to finish unfinished business, I will not be drinking the forgetting potion as I have not finished what I need to do there. However I want to tell you to give my future self a hug, she...i enjoy them and it would probably lead to her forgiving you.  
S.Snape 

I smiled at the letter knowing he took time out of his schedule to write a letter even if it was a bit unreadable. He didn't answer the question as to why he was here in the first place. I decided to leave to find Serena and give that hug that will somehow make her forgive me. I found her easily as she was still there absorbed in writing notes that was scribbles on a potion book. I walked gently to her as if she was doe about to run. She looked at me in surprise but her face turn into a blank stare.  
I walked up to her and knelt in front of her and wrapped my arms around her gently and awkwardly. Soon after I felt her arms wrap around me tightly. I was sure I could feel tears coming from her. I looked at her as she was leaning her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed, letting the tears fall down her pale cheek.  
“Hey,hey it's okay Serena, it isn't your fault, you didn't have a choice” I say softly rubbing circles along her back.  
“Yes it is... if I didn't tell Voldemort about the prophecy then we wouldn't be hugging would we?” She asked sobbing now. I whisper a shhh.  
“Yeah we probably still would be here as the prophecy would of got to him any other way, I may of hated him but I respected his way of finding out things...maybe he should've been a hufflepuff” I joke I could feel a chuckle from her as well. I wish she didn't blame herself for something that was a mistake and knowing that she regrets it makes me smile sort of as I know she won't do it again.  
“I'm sorry for the other day” I say hoping she would take it.  
“It's fine” she said as she snuggled further into my chest until I could feel her fingers go into my trouser pocket, I let go of her to see she is opening a small piece of paper. The letter.  
“What's this?” She says as she reads the letter. How am I going to explain that her past self wrote that when she does not remember it.  
“It's a letter from your past self” I say truthfully not wanting to anger her again.  
“I don't remember coming here” She says re-reading the letter.  
“You took a forgetting potion, if it helps I don't know why you are here either. You don't particularly tell me of your plans?” I say with a smile as I stood up, offering my hand to help her up.  
“What is that smell?” I ask as she folds the letter into two. She obviously is going to figure it out. “My shampoo probably...It is Daisy scented” She says gripping my hand tightly before I pulled her up to her feet. Daises... My amortensia smelt like that too. My mind went back to the potion. It smelt like daises which is Serena’s shampoo,She took potions which means more likely she would of smelt like them and wet grass because she sits here which is usually wet because of rain.  
“What did your potion smell like” I ask as we began to walk towards the castle. She tensed up before relaxing again.  
“Wood,The quidditch pitch, Lillies, toothpaste” She says. Wood could be my broomstick, the quidditch pitch meaning when I play but lillies would obviously be my mother couldn't it?  
“I can tell you are wondering why I smell lillies and no it isn't because of you mother.” She says as we approach the common room,i have been so absorbed by this information to realise we were already at the common room door.  
“Cobblestones” I say as we enter, we had to change the password because a Slytherin named Ben figured it out. Clever boy, should have been a Ravenclaw. We saw Hermione doing her potions essay on Verita serum.  
“Hey Herms!” I exclaim waving, she looked up and smiled at me and Serena who was now doing her essay before looking back down. Lilies that aren't related to my mother, what could it be? Who could it be? All the questions I was asking myself started to give me a headache. I sat and down the homework knowing I would fail anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very dialogue heavy. Sorry, the next chapter shouldn't have so much dialogue promise.


End file.
